


How'd You Like A Little Alpha In You

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, side Chanyeol/Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is an alpha with a thing for Jongin.  Jongin is an omega who turns every alpha down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How'd You Like A Little Alpha In You

A breeze sweeps through the courtyard and Kyungsoo bristles instinctively. There are always too many scents in the air to focus on one; sometimes it leaves him dizzy if there are a lot of people out. Like today. It’s a pleasant, warm spring day and it seems every student on campus is taking advantage of it. There’s been so much rain lately, and the sun beaming through the clouds is too much for anyone to resist.

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind the clogged air. He just needs to adjust. It helps that most of what he can smell is a combination of Chanyeol and Sehun, who are sitting beside him, dangerously close to making out. Sehun had started out sitting _beside_ Chanyeol in the grass, but now he’s _on_ Chanyeol and Kyungsoo has seen them naked together far too much for it to bother him.

Chanyeol and Sehun aren’t the only couple bordering on public indecency either. It must be in the air. Kyungsoo sighs, leaning back to rest his weight on his palms, his face aimed up to take in as much sun as he can. Today is all about relaxing. No classes, no assignments, no commitments.

The only complaint Kyungsoo has is the sweet scent of omega that permeates the air near him, refusing to let up. It eventually overpowers even Chanyeol and Sehun, which is rather impressive. It also means that the omegas are purposely flooding the area, trying to get an alpha or beta’s attention. He finally peers around out of curiosity, only to find that the omegas are trying to get _his_ attention.

Admittedly, Kyungsoo isn’t the tallest or broadest alpha, but he’s well built and he has had his fair share of admirers. He’s not one for bragging, and yet he has to admit that he’s approached by omegas and betas, and the occasional alpha, often enough that he has to conclude that, despite his short stature, he’s the ideal type for a lot of people.

The cluster of omegas now spread out on the grass are a mix of women and men, all of them flickering their eyes toward Kyungsoo when he scans over them. He licks over his lips, head tilting as he regards one of them thoughtfully. The sweetness in the air grows thicker almost instantly. Chanyeol elbows Kyungsoo in the ribs.

“They’re killing my boner,” Chanyeol grunts. “Why don’t you just _go over there_ and pick one for the night before I have to actually move.”

“You’re such a lazy fuck,” Kyungsoo responds, shaking his head.

Sehun makes a soft noise in the back of his throat that borders on a whine. “Lazy isn’t a word I’d use to describe Chanyeol _fucking_ ,” he purrs.

Kyungsoo pulls a face, glancing over, but Sehun’s attention is fully on Chanyeol again. The alpha pair are back to being absorbed with each other, and Kyungsoo is left with half a dozen omegas who could probably satisfy him in bed for a while.

It's awfully tempting.

Perhaps if Kyungsoo wasn't currently infatuated with someone else, he would indulge himself. But the fact is that Kyungsoo isn't as carefree as most of the alphas he knows. He doesn't see anything wrong with casual sex, or bedding anyone willing. It's just that his physical needs have always been directly tied to his emotional desires - and his most dominant emotional desire is to find a mate.

Sadly for Kyungsoo, the omega that he has his eyes set on has made it plainly known to every alpha who approaches him that he is not looking for anyone. Kyungsoo hasn't mustered the courage to open a line of dialogue on the subject with the omega, for fear that he won't be able to complete a full sentence before he's shot down. He's _seen_ the unemotional, but polite way the omega has rejected potential suitors, and he doesn't want to be one of them.

His name is Jongin. At first glance, Kyungsoo had assumed alpha, which didn't deter him at all. He'd taken one look at the tall, gorgeous man strolling down the hall and that was it. Kyungsoo knows his initial attraction was superficial, but that didn't make it any less real. It's been months since then, months of getting to learn who Jongin really is on the few occasions when they're in the same place.

Kyungsoo is drawn to him in a way that he's never been drawn to anyone else before. It's gotten so bad that his body has learned to pick Jongin's scent from a crowd, his instincts urging him to go up to him. It's getting harder and harder to fight it.

What makes it worse is that Jongin has recently bleached his gorgeous black hair a vibrant blond. It shouldn't look so perfect on him, but it does. It enhances his features, makes him stand out more than he already did, and Kyungsoo wants to drown Jongin in his scent. He wants to leave his mark on Jongin so no one else dares come near him.

Kyungsoo lets his head fall back again, eyes closed as he lets out a soft groan of frustration. Even just thinking about Jongin - beautiful, perfect Jongin - tricks his nose into thinking that Jongin's near.

"Hey knothead."

Kyungsoo inhales sharply, immediately regretting the action because now his head is spinning with _Jongin_ and it's going to linger. Kyungsoo looks up to see that Jongin is standing behind Sehun, kicking at the alpha’s leg with the tip of his shoe. There's a scowl on his face and Kyungsoo's first instinct is wanting to wipe it away, to leave a smile in its place.

Sehun untangles himself from Chanyeol before glaring up at Jongin.

"Did you forget practice? Or are you ditching?" Jongin inquires, undeterred by both Sehun and Chanyeol's irritation at being interrupted.

"Shit," Sehun hisses, starting to pull away from Chanyeol. "I'm sorry, babe," he begins, cupping Chanyeol's face. "I forgot we had extra practice today. I'll make it up to you later."

"Come by my place after?" Chanyeol asks, already leaning in for a final kiss.

"We'll see," Sehun laughs, letting out a squawk because Jongin has grabbed his arm and is pulling him up. "Love you," Sehun calls as he stumbles away, still caught in Jongin's grip.

Chanyeol sighs blissfully, slumping sideways to lay his head in Kyungsoo's lap. He's such a besotted idiot, but he's also Kyungsoo's friend, so he doesn't push Chanyeol away. Instead, he lets the large alpha complain about his afternoon plans being ruined and only inserts appropriately timed comments when necessary.

"You'll understand one day," Chanyeol tells him, staring up at Kyungsoo with the most sincere expression on his face. "One day, someone is going to sink their hooks so far in you that you'll never want to be free."

Oh if Chanyeol only knew.

 

Kyungsoo feels mentally exhausted even if he's done as little as possible the entire day. After Sehun had left, he and Chanyeol had lingered out in the sunlight for another hour before deciding to trudge back home. Chanyeol had commented loudly about the omegas still trying to lure Kyungsoo in with their scent, which had several glares aimed his way. It's amazing that Chanyeol is still alive.

The two of them share a small apartment on campus. Chanyeol went directly to his room, probably to spam text Sehun with cheesy song lyrics. Kyungsoo finds himself on the couch, staring at the ceiling with his legs hooked over the arm. It's not often that he gets a day like this, and this whole doing absolutely nothing plan is doing wonders to finally relax him.

Kyungsoo is prone to letting things pile up on his shoulders until it threatens to drown him. And now that he's in his final year of college, it's worse than ever. Sometimes it's best to take a step back and breathe for a while before diving back in. This is Kyungsoo's breathing day.

Kyungsoo has managed to move from the corner of the couch and to the middle of it by the time Sehun is banging on the door after practice. There's several loud thuds that resonate from Chanyeol's room before the lumbering alpha is darting out to let his boyfriend in. Kyungsoo is still laughing when he catches a whiff of someone else. Sehun didn't come alone.

"I told Jongin he could use your shower," Sehun explains as they file inside. "Our water heater is busted and he doesn't need to catch a cold before the show."

Kyungsoo goes rigid. It's not the first time that Sehun has brought Jongin with him; it is, however, the first time that Jongin will be _naked_ in their apartment. Kyungsoo's tongue feels too large, stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he swallows as he breathes in an attempt to keep himself from giving away his emotional state. The last thing he wants to do is make Jongin uncomfortable.

"Hey, Soo!" Chanyeol calls, even though Kyungsoo is _right there_ on the couch. "Can Jongin use your bathroom?"

Kyungsoo sits up, leveling a glare at Chanyeol who seems surprised to see Kyungsoo on the couch right beside him. "My bathroom's all yours," Kyungsoo tells Jongin directly. He tries not to focus too hard on Jongin because the omega is still covered in a sheen of sweat, and his shirt has soaked through in several places. Strands of blond hair are stuck to his skin and Kyungsoo's gut clenches with the desire to pounce on the omega and make him his. His fingers curl against the upholstery of the couch as he forces a smile.

Jongin thanks him and scurries off toward the bathroom while Sehun and Chanyeol make gooey faces at each other. "You're showering with me, right?" Sehun asks, stepping toward Chanyeol as he winds his arms around Chanyeol's neck. "I might need you to wash my back."

Kyungsoo flops back down on the couch. This is totally unfair.

Ten minutes later and Kyungsoo is forced to retreat to the sanctity of his bedroom. Sehun and Chanyeol have never been concerned with volume control, and Sehun's moans in the shower _echo_ into the living room in surround sound. It's unbearable.

At least with his door shut, it's not so bad. Although, now Kyungsoo is faced with the reality that Jongin's scent is in his room because he had to walk through it to get into the bathroom. The sound of the shower is muffled through the door, but Jongin's sweet fragrance is not. It's overwhelmingly thick and Kyungsoo reacts to it even if he's trying not to. At this rate, he’s going to announce to the entire complex that he’s interested in the one omega who is guaranteed to turn him down.

Kyungsoo crawls on his bed and pushes his face to his pillow, groaning out his frustrations. He could go back out into the living room, but he’ll be subjected to the sound of Sehun getting dicked by Chanyeol - or the other way around - and that’s worse. So much worse. Kyungsoo could cry.

The click of the bathroom door is the only warning Kyungsoo gets before a steamy puff sends a cloud of Jongin tainted air right at Kyungsoo just as he sits up. He inhales and shudders out an exhale as a freshly washed Jongin stands in the doorway. His hair is damp, dripping onto the shoulders of his shirt.

Kyungsoo nearly loses his sanity when he realizes that Jongin smells of _his_ bodywash and shampoo.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jongin begins, looking a little like a deer caught in headlights. “Sehun dragged me straight here, so all I had was my clothes.”

“No,” Kyungsoo breathes out. “It’s fine.”

“Thanks.” Jongin clutches his bag to his side and moves to leave the room. His hand is on the knob when he stops. The sound of Sehun and Chanyeol having sex is now loud enough to be heard even inside, which only means one thing. The door to Chanyeol’s room isn’t closed. Jongin takes a step back. “Can I um - ?” He gestures to Kyungsoo’s bed.

“Yeah.” The last thing Kyungsoo needs is Jongin’s scent burned into his blankets, but there’s no way to tell him that without being a total dick about it. Kyungsoo is just going to have to throw his bedding away and buy himself another set once Jongin leaves.

It’s awkward, but Kyungsoo is probably the only one who feels it. Jongin seems right at home, sitting cross-legged on Kyungsoo’s bed and running his fingers through his damp hair to get it out of his face. It’s still light outside and the rays of sun that slant through the curtain give Jongin an ethereal glow. He’s practically _glistening_.

“Mind if I make an observation?” Jongin casually queries. He leans back on his elbows, his shirt riding up to the top of the cotton pants he’s wearing.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker to the front of Jongin’s pants, briefly wondering if he’s even wearing underwear because there are no lines anywhere. “If it’s about my abysmal interior decorating, I’ve already been told. If I remember correctly, Chanyeol’s exact words were _dude, your room looks like bland shit_.”

Jongin snorts, his gaze roaming around the room. “I wouldn’t say it’s _that_ bad,” he comments. “It could definitely use some color though. But that’s not what I was going to say.”

“Then observe away.” Kyungsoo rests against the headboard, arms folded over his chest as he watches Jongin.

“You’ve never asked me out.”

Kyungsoo’s stomach drops and he has to take a moment to compose himself before responding. “I haven’t.”

“Why?” Jongin’s head is tilted and he seems genuinely interested.

Kyungsoo knows Jongin well enough to at least be comfortable in the knowledge that Jongin isn’t fucking with him. He’s not the type. “You turn down everyone,” Kyungsoo replies.

“I turn down people I’m not attracted to,” Jongin corrects. He licks his lips and sits up straight. “I wouldn’t turn _you_ down.”

“Did Chanyeol put you up to this? Or Sehun?” Kyungsoo wouldn’t put it past either of them to have figured out Kyungsoo’s crush, and then blab about it, convinced they were doing him a favor.

“You really don’t know how hot you are, do you?” Jongin laughs. “I haven’t met an omega who didn’t want to get in your pants, and the betas are almost just as bad. You’re basically sex on legs and you don’t even realize.”

A sharp laugh spills from Kyungsoo’s mouth before he can stop it. “Sex on legs,” he repeats. “That’s rich coming from you.”

Jongin leans in, a knowing smile on his face. “And what’s that supposed to mean.”

Kyungsoo refrains from reaching out, but he does close the distance a little more, regarding Jongin with a dark look. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“So do something about it,” Jongin taunts. “ _Alpha_.”

“Are you challenging me?” Kyungsoo rumbles, shifting forward on the mattress. From this close, Jongin’s scent is trickling over him like ambrosia - sweet and addicting. “Or is this your way of figuring out if I want you?”

Jongin doesn’t hesitate in his answer. “I know you want me. I’ve known for a while. This is me telling you that I want you just as much.”

Kyungsoo feels a little like he’s drowning, and yet he doesn’t have the urge to fight it. Jongin is this amazing, kind, _gorgeous_ person who is giving Kyungsoo the perfect opening. Kyungsoo isn’t fool enough to turn it down. It’s not in his nature.

Kyungsoo moves first, his weight pushing Jongin flat against the bed. Jongin immediately uncrosses his legs, pulling at Kyungsoo until he’s settled between them, staring down at the omega. From this close, Kyungsoo can see the faint blush on Jongin’s cheeks, the dilation of his pupils. He can also smell Jongin’s arousal mixing with his own.

Jongin cups the back of Kyungsoo’s neck and pulls him down until Kyungsoo’s lips brush over his own. He stays like that, a challenge in the way he’s offering himself so freely. Kyungsoo dips the last few millimeters, finally pushing their lips together. Jongin lets out this soft noise that’s music to Kyungsoo’s ears.

Kyungsoo was expecting more of a fight despite the clear attraction, but Jongin gives in so easily, so sweetly. His mouth drops open for Kyungsoo’s tongue, his fingers warm and inquisitive as they slip beneath Kyungsoo’s shirt to travel up to his chest. Kyungsoo growls low, an encouragement for Jongin to keep touching.

Jongin isn’t shy about what he wants, which is quite refreshing. Kyungsoo has always appreciated a partner who is open about his desires because it always leads to the most amazing sex. Jongin rolls his hips, his legs caging Kyungsoo in. Kyungsoo rocks against him, enjoying the rush of pleasure that follows. When Jongin tips his head back, breaking their kiss, it’s so he can pull off Kyungsoo’s shirt, dropping it on the floor by the bed. His hands are instantly back on Kyungsoo’s chest.

“You really are built,” Jongin groans. “I always wondered if you were strong enough to pin me down.”

Kyungsoo nearly snarls at that, leaning to whisper in Jongin’s ear. “Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll do it.”

“Promises,” Jongin teases. “Don’t make them unless you can follow through.”

Kyungsoo raises to his knees to rid Jongin of his shirt. “I never make a promise I can’t keep.” Kyungsoo claims Jongin’s mouth again, greedily drinking down Jongin’s moan. He loses himself in the heat of Jongin’s mouth, in the taste of him, the feel of him beneath Kyungsoo as Jongin clutches to his back, urging him to move faster.

Jongin seems to _mold_ around Kyungsoo, touching as much of him as he can and it’s driving Kyungsoo crazy. He’s never wanted someone this much, and Jongin is just as eager, just as impatient if the way he’s sliding his hands down the back of Kyungsoo’s jeans is any indication. He gets two handfuls of Kyungsoo’s ass and squeezes, forcing Kyungsoo’s hips down to grind against him.

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s cock through their pants, and the thought of getting his mouth on it has him pulling away. Jongin whines, lips swollen and hair a mess as he glares at Kyungsoo for daring to stop kissing him. It’s cute. The moment he realizes that Kyungsoo is going for his pants, Jongin raises his hips to help, black cotton sliding down firm thighs to reveal that no, he totally wasn’t wearing underwear.

Kyungsoo barely has Jongin’s pants out of the way before Jongin is popping the button on his jeans, tugging at the belt loops to get them down. Kyungsoo helps, dragging his briefs off with the denim until he’s naked.

“Wow,” Jongin breathes.

Kyungsoo sees the way Jongin is looking at his dick, and his alpha pride inflates a little. He knows he’s not the biggest, but he’s thick, even before his knot has started swelling. “Wow right back at you,” Kyungsoo compliments. And he means it. Jongin is all lean muscle beneath soft skin, an image of perfection even in his imperfections in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

There’s a loud crash from outside the room. It goes ignored, as does the pained cry after. Kyungsoo is more focused on the way Jongin’s thighs part so easily, his palms skating up the insides. Jongin is already wet; Kyungsoo could smell it earlier, but there’s a difference between smelling and seeing. Seeing is much better.

Jongin is up on his elbows, watching Kyungsoo’s every move. His cock is hard, resting against his stomach. Kyungsoo trails the pad of his thumb up the length and over the crown. Jongin hisses, then groans when Kyungsoo licks his thumb clean. The mattress bounces softly, jostling them both when Jongin falls back, a loud groan punctuating the silence as Kyungsoo licks a line up Jongin’s cock.

Jongin has a pretty cock. Kyungsoo tells him so just before fitting his lips around the crown and sucking. Whatever reply Jongin was about to give is cut off, replaced with another moan. Fingers slide smooth through Kyungsoo’s hair, then twist to hold on as he moves down. Jongin is heavy on his tongue, not long enough to gag him, but he’s a mouthful.

Kyungsoo takes his time, enjoying the taste and texture, preening at the breathless whines Jongin makes because he needs Kyungsoo to move. _Later_ , Kyungsoo thinks. Later, he’ll take his time, using his mouth to make Jongin come over and over, shaking from pleasure. Kyungsoo wants to take care of his omega; he wants to make Jongin the happiest, most well fucked omega on campus.

Right now, Kyungsoo listens to Jongin, sliding his lips up the shaft of his cock and then back down. He bobs his head to a rhythm that Jongin controls, his own cock hanging heavy between his legs, aching to be inside the omega beneath him. Jongin’s hips jerk upward, legs spreading further. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to swipe his fingers along the cleft of his ass.

Jongin freezes for a moment, his hips raised off the bed and a sob of pleasure filling the room. Kyungsoo only teases a little, spreading Jongin’s cheeks apart to circle his wet rim with the tip of his finger for a moment. Jongin goes rigid, then relaxes, breathing out steadily when Kyungsoo pushes his finger into him.

Kyungsoo keeps working his mouth over Jongin’s cock as he fingers the omega open. Jongin pushes down on his fingers, a pretty red spreading down his chest and his scent washing over Kyungsoo completely. He can already feel his knot plumping a little just from anticipation. He wants to be buried inside Jongin, wants to brand his scent along Jongin’s skin in a claim that will never fade.

Jongin’s cock falls from Kyungsoo’s mouth, and the alpha kisses his way up Jongin’s stomach, his chest, pausing to tongue over his nipple before Jongin’s impatience takes over. He pulls Kyungsoo up until he can kiss him, moaning into Kyungsoo’s mouth, licking eagerly through his lips. Kyungsoo’s chest balloons with affection, his emotions on overdrive and senses all attuned to Jongin.

Kyungsoo gently pulls his fingers free from Jongin’s body; the omega shivers beneath him, whimpering as he tips his head back in a show of submission. Kyungsoo noses along Jongin’s neck, scraping his teeth along the skin just to feel Jongin arching against him, moaning his name. Nothing has ever sounded so alluring.

Jongin reaches between them, hand moving down until his fingers are circling the base of Kyungsoo’s cock. It’s Kyungsoo who moans this time, face pushed to Jongin’s neck as Jongin pumps along the length of his shaft, thumbing over the crown. He guides Kyungsoo’s cock to his ass, letting the crown nudge against his rim and sit there. Kyungsoo fights the urge to push forward, letting Jongin take his time. He seems to enjoy the pressure of it, the temptation of almost being full.

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin again. It’s less heated, more soft and sure. He indulges in the warmth of Jongin’s mouth and the scent of him, the way it simultaneously drives Kyungsoo crazy and also calms him.

“Alpha,” Jongin whispers, just as he rocks his hips down.

The crown of Kyungsoo’s cock pushes smoothly into Jongin, who inhales sharply, then moans out Kyungsoo’s name. Kyungsoo slides the rest of the way into Jongin, holding there to appreciate how amazing Jongin feels wrapped around him. Jongin’s legs curve around Kyungsoo’s waist, ankles locking to keep him trapped. He’s clingier than Kyungsoo thought he would be, and that only makes Kyungsoo want him more.

Jongin clenches around him, wiggling his hips. Kyungsoo means to start slow, to ease into a quicker pace, but Jongin isn’t having any of that. He uses his legs to guide Kyungsoo into thrusting faster, harder. The heat and friction around his cock have Kyungsoo’s knot growing larger, catching on Jongin’s rim. Jongin really _really_ likes it. He raises his hips into every thrust, panting against Kyungsoo’s shoulder as Kyungsoo snaps forward.

Fucking Jongin feels more amazing than Kyungsoo had imagined. The way Jongin tightens around him, holds him, moans each time Kyungsoo’s cock is buried inside him, is enough to rise above every fantasy Kyungsoo has ever had.

The bed creaks. The headboard hits against the wall in time with their harried pace. Jongin’s moans grow louder, enticing a few out of Kyungsoo as well. The pressure in Kyungsoo’s knot is almost too much. He pushes pushes _pushes_ to alleviate it. Jongin’s body accepts his knot so wonderfully, clamping around it like Jongin wants to keep it inside.

When it gets to be almost too big, Kyungsoo stops thrusting hard enough for his knot to push through; he lets it hit on Jongin’s rim before he’s pulling out again. Jongin’s thighs tighten on Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Give it to me,” Jongin moans breathlessly. “I want it. Give it to me, _please_.”

Kyungsoo curves over Jongin, head resting on Jongin’s shoulder as he thrusts forward. His knot, while not completely formed, is big enough that it doesn’t slip into Jongin. Kyungsoo steadily pushes, slow and careful, until it slides slick into Jongin to stay. Jongin howls, and for a moment Kyungsoo thinks that he’s hurt him, but when he looks down, he sees that Jongin is coming. Streaks of white shoot up his chest with every pulse of his climax, his muscles clamping deliciously tight around Kyungsoo’s cock.

Kyungsoo rocks his knot into Jongin who only moans louder. He’s still coming, white dribbling from the tip of his cock as Kyungsoo moves. The puddle of come pools on Jongin’s stomach, some of it dripping off the sides to soak into Kyungsoo’s blanket. Even after Jongin stops coming, he doesn’t relinquish his hold on Kyungsoo. He urges him to keep going, to come inside him.

Kyungsoo feels like he’s in an inferno, burning from the inside, and Jongin is the one stoking the flames. Jongin pulls him closer, kisses him, whimpers into Kyungsoo’s mouth as he holds tight to him. Kyungsoo rocks faster, a little more desperate, until his orgasm slams into him. He squeezes his eyes shut, hips jerking as the pressure finally bursts and he comes inside Jongin.

Jongin guides Kyungsoo into a kiss, sweeping his fingers gently through Kyungsoo’s hair and down his neck. He’s gorgeous, soft, warm. Jongin’s welcoming and easy to be with. Kyungsoo wonders why he was worried in the first place. This is how they’re supposed to be.

Kyungsoo’s knot pulses again and Jongin groans, his ass tightening around Kyungsoo’s knot to milk the come from him. “I could get used to this,” Kyungsoo mumbles, gasping as he comes _again_.

Jongin laughs, sweet and affectionate. “Good, cause you’re not getting rid of me now.”

 

It’s another beautiful day. It’s a good thing too because it’s been nearly a week since the last one. The courtyard is flooded with students again. Everyone wants to soak up the sun before the thunderstorms forecasted to hit this evening blow in.

Kyungsoo is one of the many outside, laying on a blanket without a care in the world as Sehun and Chanyeol get handsy beside him. Chanyeol still has a yellowing bruise around his eye. Apparently, the crash he heard the weekend before was the two of them falling off the bed and Sehun’s knee catching Chanyeol right in the face when they tried to get back up.

Kyungsoo had laughed far too much for Chanyeol’s liking, but he didn’t feel bad about it. Chanyeol has left his fair share of clumsy bruises on Sehun too.

A pleasant breeze blows by and, while it’s still dizzying with all the scents in the air, none of the scents are overpowering. There are no omegas sitting near to him, trying to get his attention. It probably has everything to do with how much Kyungsoo smells like Jongin. The omega has hardly left Kyungsoo’s apartment, which is something that Kyungsoo encourages.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jongin calls, maneuvering his way through the bodies strewn over the trim lawn. “Practice went a little late.” Jongin drops his bag half on Sehun who had played hookie instead of going to practice.

Jongin lowers himself directly onto Kyungsoo’s hips, leaning over him with a bright smile. He’s sweaty, but gorgeous, and Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to sit up and kiss him. “You need to shower,” Kyungsoo whispers.

Jongin gets this gleam in his eyes that has Kyungsoo’s heart racing. “You should join me.” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo before he can answer, falling forward until Kyungsoo is laying down. “Not yet, though. This is nice.”

Kyungsoo laughs as he holds Jongin close. Yeah. This is nice.


End file.
